A Single Shot
by NoZoMi17
Summary: I want him taken care of. You sure? I mean, he's just a kid. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I don't own FMA but I wish I did…..oh and Vic too. Now without further ado…._

The only sound that echoed in the quiet back alleys of central was the clicking of a woman's heels on cold hard pavement. A dark shadow was cast mysteriously on the stationary wall as the figure passed. Trash adorned the alleyway as if it were gold. A set of steps was approached, then quickly descended into the deeper crime precincts of central. Now in place of trash, were the many thugs and drug dealers. Many looked lustfully as the cloaked figure passed. Many assumed that it had appeared to be a woman. One that was well-endowed and nicely formed. She walked passed the thugs down another alley. This one led to a small door. She knocked three times. A small board was lifted as a set of eyes peeked out.

"What's the law?" they asked. The woman smiled, her eyes closing in satisfaction.

"Greed is what sustains us." she said. Her tone alone told of seduction as well as her figure. The board was slid back and the door opened. She walked inside noticing the many drunkards at the bar. Smoke filled the air as people puffed on pipes and cigars. She made her way to a small corner booth. She sat down and carefully took note of the people that surrounded her. She cursed herself when she realized that her client had yet to arrive. She quickly pushed away this thought as someone sat down in front of her.

"Hello, little lady. Fancy meeting up with you again." The man said as he puffed on his cigar.

"Quiet, Randall, let's cut to the chase." She said reaching into her bosom, pulling out a photo. She laid it on the table facing him. "I want you to take care of it. See to it that there are absolutely _no_ foul ups this time." The man picked up the photo. He studied it carefully, finishing with a scowl.

"You sure? I mean, he's just a kid." She looked at him grimly, eyes only slits.

"He isn't helping us like he should. I want him taken care of. Don't worry you'll be handsomely rewarded." She placed five hundred cens on the table. The man's eyes lit up. He grabbed the money fiercely. He took one more look at the picture before finally making a decision.

"Done."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer was in Chapter 1_

_Now on with chapter 2_

"What do you mean you 'don't have another lead'?" asked a very flustered Ed. He stood abruptly placing his hands firmly on the Colonel's desk. Al standing immediately after ready to shield the Colonel from his angry brother.

"I'm sorry, Fullmetal, but it would appear that the Philosopher's Stone isn't that popular these days. Just go back to your dorm." Mustang replied. He was ready to leave himself, but couldn't unless all personnel had left for the night, at least if they weren't on the night shift.

"No, I'm staying right here until you tell me the truth you ba—"

"Look, _Edward_, I am _not_ in the mood for you right now. I have been here since last night trying to help find leads. What more do you want from me!?" he yelled. Ed backed down slightly, his eyes still showing his frustration. He immediately turned around and stomped out. Al held his hands up in surrender before bidding the Colonel a goodnight.

Ed and Al were staying in the dorms temporarily. Unfortunately, they were located on the other side of town. Al could hear his brother mumbling under his breath.

"Stupid Colonel…lying bastard…why do these damn dorms have to be so far away!?" he yelled to the air.

"Quiet, brother, its late people are sleeping." Alphonse shushed his older brother.

"Why should I care?" Ed asked half heartedly. Al knew he didn't mean it, especially after he stopped venting.

"Don't worry, brother." Alphonse always knew how to calm Ed down. "Another lead will come and we'll be outta here in no time." Ed looked at Al and smiled.

"Yeah you're right. For now, we should just relax." He folded his arms behind his head.

"Right, for now, you should try getting some rest. You haven't been sleeping very well lately." A car was heard in the background. From the sounds of things, it was approaching with great speed. Neither of the brothers had noticed, thinking nothing of it. it was Central, speeding cars weren't unusual. "I've also noticed that you've been dreaming about a certain _somebody_." Al teased. The car rounded the corner behind them.

"What do you do, Al? Take notes on what I—" Edward stopped just after a shot had echoed through the empty streets of central. The car sped passed the two boys. Al stood behind his brother, unsure of the situation.

"Brother, what was that about?" Ed tried to answer, but couldn't. He moved his mouth, but no sound emerged between his lips. He tried once more. He brought his hands to his chest. "Brother?" Al asked again.

"A-Al…I…I've b-been…" He couldn't finish his sentence. The darkness that enveloped his vision wouldn't allow him to.

"Brother!" Al screamed, running towards Ed who was now falling backward on the harsh cold cement. Al caught him numbly. Blood soaked his front. His gloves were also dyed crimson. The bullet seemed to have pierced just the right spot, because the more Alphonse pressed to stop the bleeding, the more blood that came out. He shook him trying to keep him tied to this world. "Brother, Please! Please stay with me!" But to no avail. He picked him up and began the run back to headquarters. He heard another car. He prayed that it wasn't the shooter returning to check his handiwork. The car slowed in front of him.

"Alphonse!" It was the Colonel.

"Colonel!" he yelled back. His voice was near hysterical. The car stopped. Roy quickly got out of the car and ran to Al.

"Al, what happened?" he motioned to lay Ed down for a moment. Ed's face had already grown pale from the amount of blood loss.

"Brother and I were walking back to the dorms when this car passed by us and then brother collapsed." Roy closed his eyes in anger.

"That's the fifth drive by shooting this week!" He picked Ed up and hurried to the car. "Hurry we don't have much time." Riza nodded. Al climbed in after the Colonel.

"Colonel, is brother going to pull through?" his tone was that of a scared child. That was all he was in reality, so was Ed. Roy took one more look at the dying blond in his arms.

"I-I'm not sure, Al." he had never felt so helpless in his life._ I'm just not sure._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer was in chapter 1…and I'm not saying it anymore…._

_Also…for many this may be confused as a possible yaoi…well it isn't…its good old fashioned straight guys!_

The car had grown mysteriously quiet over the few simple minutes that passed between everyone. Riza continued to press firmly on the gas, wishing the car to go faster. Roy sat holding the motionless alchemist, still trying to figure out why it had grown so _damn_ quiet. Al sat beside Roy, watching the scene play repeatedly in his mind. He almost cried out from wishing he had done something to protect his brother. Roy firmly pressed a hand to Ed's penetrated chest, willing the blood to stop spilling from the boy's body. _No, stop coming out. He needs that to live. He has to live! You can't keep coming out ' cause he'll die! Stop!_ The blood loss was threatening his _own _stand in reality. Seeing so much blood coming out of such a small wound, was unbelievable. And to see it come from such a small frame, was even more unnerving. _How could all of this have come from one shot? One single shot, one bullet!? Whoever did this, was definitely a professional. _Then it hit him. Why it had been so quiet, it was because—

"Hawkeye!"

"Yes sir!" she replied looking in the rearview mirror.

"Fullmetal has stopped breathing so step on it!" He could feel the car accelerate to a speed he deemed impossible for such an old vehicle. Buildings were only mere blurs now. Roy felt for a pulse, as Al began to shake.

"Colonel! My brother has to be ok!" he stated hysterically. "He's my only family, now. Please tell me he'll be alright!" Roy ignored him for the moment, he still was trying to find Ed's pulse. It just wasn't there. He feared for the worst. But then, _wait_, was his mind playing tricks on him?

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…._

_Thump…_

That was it! He found a pulse, only there was a problem.

_Thump…._

_Thump…._

It was slowing. He knew Ed wouldn't last another five minutes if they didn't quicken there pace and arrive at the military hospital soon.


	4. note

Chapter 4…is temporarily…or so I hope…lost….i had to go on a trip to DC with my school….and I left the notebook I wrote it in at the hotel….please pray that I find it….i cant believe of all things….i lost my notebook…..i have never let it out of my sight before….but anyway….please pray that I find it….


End file.
